Ever Ever After
by Unpredictable Brat
Summary: Songfic - I think. The Cullens need a distraction, and Bella can give them one. One-shot. First ever fanfic, so please review.


**Okay, so here is my very first fanfic. It just came to me while listening to the song. Hope you enjoy.**

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were in the living room, Carlisle and Esme went hunting and Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs, doing God knows what. Suddenly, all the vampires that I came to know and love started gasping, holding their heads and whimpering.

"What's wrong?" I asked everyone. I wanted to help, but what could I do, I don't even know what's happening.

"My visions are getting descriptive and disturbing." Alice said as she was hit with a pillow that came from the other side of the room.

"Oh yeah. Well, I have to read your minds and theirs thank you very much. I'm very disturbed right now." I went over to Edward and put my hand on his shoulder. He pulled me close and buried his head into my neck, breathing in my scent. I think to try and distract himself.

"I have to feel what they are feeling. Make it stop. PLEASE!!" Poor, poor, poor Jasper. Now I felt bad for all of them. Now knowing what is causing them all to act like this and it was three words. Emmett and Rosalie.

"What would you say if I distracted you from them?" I said in an embarrassed tone.

All of them turned to me with a look of confusion, happiness and wonder on their faces.

Alice was jumping up and down, probably because she saw what I was going to do in a vision.

"You would do that for us Bella," said Jasper in a very appreciated voice.

"Yes. I would do anything for you guys. You guys are my family and I feel bad for you guys. Now, do not. I repeat. DO NOT laugh at what I am going to do," I looked at all of them and they nodded their heads in agreement. I haven't told anybody this but, I love to sing. It's like I get into my own little world and it is just me and my music.

I got up, plugged in my speakers, plugged in my I-pod and put on Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood. I know Edward does not like country but, right now I could not care less.

Alice was very close to bouncing on the walls with excitement. If it was not for

Jasper then I am pretty sure that she would be.

Once the music started I got lost into my music and it was like everyone in the room just disappeared. I closed my eyes and started to sing.

Ever Ever After...

Storybook endings,

fairy tales coming true..

Deep down inside,

we wanna believe they still do..

And a secret is taught,

it's our favorite part of the story..

Let's just admit we all wanna make it to..

My eyes were closed so I couldn't see the expressions on their faces.

Ever Ever After..

if we just don't get it our own way..

Ever Ever After..

it may only be a wish away..

I started to dance to the beat.

Start a new fashion..

wear your heart on your sleeve..

Sometimes you reach what's real,

just by making believe..

On a fate, on a shame..

there is joy to be claimed in this world..

You might even wind up being glad to be you..

Ever Ever After,

though the world will tell you it's not smart..

Ever Ever After..

the world can be yours if you let your heart,

believe in ever after..

No wonder your heart feels it's flying,

your head feels its spinning..

Each happy ending's a brand new beginning..

Let yourself be enchanted, you might just break the rule to..

Ever ever after..

forever could even start today..

Ever ever after..

maybe it's just one wish away..

Your ever ever after..

Ever ever ever after..

Oh Oh Oh

Forever ever after.

Once the song was finished I opened my eyes to a very stunned looking Cullen family. Even Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were there with a look of wonder. I started to blush the deepest red ever. At least I distracted them.

"Bella that was amazing," said Rosalie.

"Yeah Bella that was awesome," agreed Alice

"Bella that was incredable," said Emmett.

"That was very good dear," said Esme.

"I agree," said Carlisle.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." said a very grateful Jasper while on his knees and hugging my legs. After about 10 seconds Jasper got up and kissed me on the cheek. Edward suddenly appeared behind me with his arms around my waist, head in my neck and mumbled a "mine" into my neck. Everyone laughed and went on with their day.

Edward picked me up and carried me into his room.

"So did you like it," I asked while he sat next to me on the bed while kissing my neck.

"I LOVED it. You make country music bearable," he was still kissing my neck.

I turned my head to Edward and replaced my neck with my lips.

Now I won't go into details but, let's just say I got some of my Ever after.

The End.

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts and review!**


End file.
